Polymers such as, for example, epoxy polymers resulting from the curing of epoxy materials with diamines such as m-phenylene diamine are deficient with respect to fire and heat resistance. It has been proposed to improve these properties by adding fire and heat resistant materials such as ammonium phosphate and organo phosphorus compounds. However, these additives degrade the mechanical properties of the polymer.
Some references authored by the inventors which describe fire resistant compositions of phosphorus-containing resins and the monomers thereof include the following:
1. J. A. Mikroyannidis and D. A. Kourtides, "Fire-Resistant Compositions of Epoxy Resins with Phosphorus Compounds", Symposium on Rubber-Modified Thermoset Resins, 186th Annual American Chemical Society Meeting, Washington, D.C., Abstract PMSE 133, Aug. 28-Sept. 2, 1983;
2. J. A. Mikroyannidis and D. A. Kourtides, "Fire-Resistant Epoxy Resins Containing 1-(Di(2-Chloroethoxyphosphinyl)Methyl)-2,4- and -2,6-Diaminobenzene as Curing Agent", Proceedings of the 12th North American Thermal Analysis Society Conference, Williamsburg, VA (September 1983);
3. J. A. Mikroyannidis and D. A. Kourtides, "Curing of Epoxy Resins with 1-[Di(2-Chloroethoxyphosphinyl)Methyl]-2,4- and 2,6-Diaminobenzene", Journal of Applied Polymer Science, Vol. 29, pp. 197-209, (1984);
4. J. A. Mikroyannidis and D. A. Kourtides, "Curing of Epoxy Resins with 1-[Di(2-Chloroethoxyphosphinyl)Methyl]-2,4- and 2,6-Diaminobenzene", National Aeronautics and Space Administration Report No. TM 84350, October 1983;
5. J. A. Mikroyannidis and D. A. Kourtides, "Synthesis and Characterization of Phosphorus-Containing Polyamides and Copolyamides based on 1-[Dialkoxyphosphinyl)Methyl]-2,4- and -2,6-Diaminobenzenes", Journal of Applied Polymer Science, Vol. 29, pp. 941-953 (1984);
6. J. A. Mikroyannidis and D. A. Kourtides, "Synthesis and Characterization of Phosphorus Containing Polyamides and Copolyamides Based on 1-[(Dialkoxyphosphinyl)Methyl]-2,4- and -2,6-Diaminobenzenes", Proceedings of the Society for the Advancement of Materials and Process Engineering, Reno, NV (April 1984); and
7. J. A. Mikroyannidis and D. A. Kourtides, "Curing of Epoxy Resins with 1-[Di(2-Chloroethoxyphosphinyl)Methyl]-2,4- and -2,6-Diaminobenzene", Proceedings of the Society of Plastics Industry Annual Spring Meeting, St. Louis, MO (May 1984).
These references are not to be construed as prior art for the present invention.